Love From Afar
by RGLH2017GG
Summary: AU: Jess POV of Rory and Logan at Luke and Lorelai's wedding


It had been years since I had returned to Stars Hollow and seen her. She had been beautiful with her long hair and bangs. She was sad though. It was after she and that rich douche had just broken up after her graduation. How could he ruin her day like that?

I wanted to tell her I still loved her but I knew she wasn't over him yet and I didn't want a repeat of Philadelphia. So I let her go and told her to keep in touch.

I didn't hear from her but I heard small updates about her work from Luke. He never talked about her love life. I think he knew I still held hope for her. He had told me that she had moved to Palo Alto a couple months after I had seen her and she had gotten a job at the San Francisco Chronicle. I was surprised that she would move so far from her mom but I hoped she would return soon.

A year later Luke mentioned that she had moved to London and was working at some paper out there. I knew that here dreams were slowly coming true and I was hoping that I would be able to see her soon now that she might be ready for love again.

That had been three years ago and all I had been able to squeeze out of Luke was that she was happy living in London with no imminent plans to return to the states permanently.

I had lost hope and continued dating randomly but no one could measure up to her. Then one day, five years after I had last seen her, Luke told me that he and Lorelai had finally decided to get married and were going to be having a wedding next month.

I knew that she wouldn't miss the wedding. This was my chance to get her back. I cleared my schedule and made sure that I was there.

The day of the wedding had arrived and I hadn't seen her yet. I knew she had to be around here somewhere. I looked all over town and couldn't find her. I asked Luke if she was coming and he said she was on her way and that I shouldn't get my hopes up. I ignored him. He didn't know what he was talking about. I knew she was still in love with me.

The wedding started getting settled and I took my place next to Luke as his best man. Then the doors opened and she walked in. My breath stopped. She was beautiful. Her hair was a bit shorter and her bangs had grown out. She looked breathtaking in her blue dress and I couldn't tear my eyes away from her. She looked and me and smiled a small smile and it gave me hope that was about to be shattered unknowingly. She made her way to the alter and stood facing the doors.

I looked over to the doors as I saw her smile grow and I saw that rich douche that had broken her heart years earlier walking down the aisle holding the hand of a little blond, blue eyed flower girl. The girl must have only been about 2 years old.

That's when I realized that those blue eyes came from Rory. I looked over at her and saw that she had a diamond ring and a wedding band on her ring finger. I looked back at him and saw that he had a matching wedding band.

I couldn't believe luke hadn't told me. The wedding passed in a blur and she walked down the aisle with Logan and their daughter.

As I watched the three of them dance, Luke finally came over to me. He said he probably should have mentioned it but it didn't feel like it was his place. He told me that the Logan had met up with Rory on her first campaign stop and asked for another chance. They decided to try again and a few months later Rory decided to move to Palo Alto where his company was located. They had gotten married 3 months after she moved there.

A year later, his father had had some health issues so he went back to the company and was placed at the London Headquarters where Rory followed. They had their daughter about 2 years ago and Rory was currently pregnant with their second. That's when I noticed she had a slight bump.

I knew then that I would only ever love her from afar and that he was the one she was meant to be with. I went home and looked online and sure enough I found the headlines.

 ** _Gilmore-Huntzerberger Union_**

 ** _Rory Huntzberger and Logan Huntzberger welcome their first child_**

 ** _Rory and Logan Huntzberger JOINT CEO's of HPG_**

All of her dreams had come true and they didn't include me.

I had to move on.


End file.
